


Shōgatsu

by donutgladiator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Japanese Culture, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, True Love, VLDCalendar2018, VLDITA, hatsumode
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: ★★ Questa fic partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento 2018 by Fanwriter.it!Keith ha accettato di passare le vacanze di Natale in compagnia di Shiro, visitando la sua città natale in Giappone.La notte del primo dell'anno sarà un'immergersi nelle tradizioni giapponesi iniziando con l'Hatsumode, la prima preghiera presso il tempio...





	Shōgatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Vorrei inanzitutto ringraziare Istina Mavet (vi lascio il suo profilo dove pubblica le sue fanart https://www.instagram.com/istin_gram/) per aver condiviso il suo giorno nel calendario dell'avvento del gruppo italiano di VLD, probabilmente se avessi avuto un'altra partner per la giornata non avrei prodotto nulla o anzi, avrei scritto qualcosa per conto mio.  
> Lavorare insieme a lei, basandomi sulla sua idea iniziale di un Capodanno in Giappone del nostro duo preferito, è stato bellissimo e mi sono divertita molto.  
> Ha creato una fanart splendida che ho inserito alla fine del testo <3  
> 

Dopo molti ripensamenti, Keith aveva infine ceduto e si era fatto tentare dalla proposta di Shiro di accompagnarlo per le feste a casa propria, incuriosito dal paese in cui l’altro era cresciuto e desideroso di scoprire qualcosa di più su di lui.  
In seguito a insistenze e rassicurazioni sul fatto che sarebbero potuti partire non appena la missione sarebbe stata definitivamente archiviata e i vari problemi risolti, Keith aveva dato il suo consenso definitivo e, terminato il suo dovere, i due erano partiti appena Shiro aveva ricevuto il via libera per lasciare la base.  
Arrivati in Giappone la Vigilia di Natale, dopo un volo anche troppo lungo, si erano prima fermati per alcuni giorni alle terme, godendosi un po’ di riposo e di tempo per loro stessi, per poi, la vigilia dell’ultimo dell’anno, spostarsi nella città dov’era cresciuto Shiro, ospiti dei suoi genitori per il resto della vacanza.  
Era infine arrivato il 31 dicembre, ed era passata una settimana da quando erano atterrati in Giappone.  
La famiglia Shirogane aveva accolto non solo il figlio ma anche Keith calorosamente e la donna aveva iniziato a preparare piatti deliziosi che il più giovane non aveva mai sperimentato e che l’altro non assaporava da ormai troppo tempo.  
Come regalo, inoltre, ai due erano stati donati dei _kimono_ di buona fattura da parte della coppia, che aveva avuto la brillante idea di comprare al figlio e al suo compagno dei modelli complementari.  
Inutile dire che Keith aveva ringraziato per quel gesto più volte, soprattutto perché non credeva che il suo dono, un set da tè che aveva comprato presso le terme, fosse all’altezza di quanto ricevuto.  
L’ultimo dell’anno era finito, dato che la mezzanotte era rintoccata – per ben 108 volte – da poco più di due ore e Keith durante la cena aveva avuto modo di provare quasi tutte le pietanze che gli erano arrivate a portata di mano, trovando che il _datemaki_ preparato dalla signora Shirogane fosse più buono di quanto il figlio avesse descritto, che i _mochi_ non facessero proprio per lui e che l’ _otoso_ fosse decisamente più forte di quello che gli fosse stato detto inizialmente.  
La serata era trascorsa in tranquillità, con la famiglia tutta riunita in una bella stanza all’orientale, il solito programma televisivo come sottofondo durante la scenografica cena e lo zio loquace che cercava in tutti i modi di coinvolgere Keith nei suoi discorsi, non sapendo però che poche parole in inglese.  
Il tentativo di essere inserito nella conversazione però aveva fatto piacere a Keith, felice che tutti l’avessero trattato con gentilezza nonostante fosse la prima volta che lo vedessero.  
L’atmosfera era cambiata e gli ospiti avevano deciso di tornare alle loro case quando Shiro aveva proposto di andare al tempio più vicino per l’ _Hatsumode_ , sperando che due ore dopo i rintocchi della campana la folla di persone fosse svanita come per magia.  
Cosa che non era ovviamente successa.  
\- Ci sono un sacco di persone!- esclamò Keith, osservando l’altro con la coda dell’occhio, che non sembrava minimamente turbato e manteneva un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Dopo aver dato una mano a sistemare la casa, avevano deciso di andare al tempio per la cerimonia e ad accompagnarli, poco più avanti, c’erano i genitori del ragazzo, anche loro a proprio agio tra la folla.  
Lui invece, tra le persone che convenivano verso l’altare maggiore del tempio, si sentì per un attimo girare la testa.  
Non era abituato a trovarsi in un simile caos e nemmeno durante le resse alla mensa della Garrison aveva mai assistito a un’analoga moltitudine convergere in un unico posto.  
Il chiacchiericcio gli arrivava alle orecchie come un ronzio insistente e nonostante il freddo di una notte invernale, iniziava a sentire caldo.  
Non era sicuro che la decisione che avesse preso fosse la migliore e sebbene fosse felice di essere lì con Shiro, in quel momento avrebbe preferito non trovarsi tra la calca.  
Guardò i suoi ospiti poco più avanti che salivano la scalinata per arrivare alla cima del tempio, sorridenti come se fossero una coppia alla loro prima uscita ufficiale.  
Nonostante l’avessero accolto in casa con un sincero sorriso, si sentiva ancora inadeguato in loro compagnia e aveva difficoltà nel conversare senza non provare paura di dire qualcosa di sbagliato.  
\- Tutto ok, Keith?-  
Il più giovane deglutì e guardò il sorriso gentile dell’altro, annuendo.  
Poteva sembrare assurdo, ma bastò quella sola espressione per fargli sciogliere tutti i dubbi provati e sorrise di rimando a Shiro, grato di avere una simile persona accanto, qualcuno che aveva fatto di tutto per supportarlo e che a volte aveva dovuto anche sopportarlo.  
\- Oho! _Waraizome,_ il primo sorriso dell’anno, finalmente!- Shiro aveva detto una parola che l’altro non aveva capito, per poi spiegargliela in una lingua a lui comprensibile, facendolo ridacchiare divertito.  
Trovava che quella faccenda delle prime azioni che si compivano nell’anno nuovo divertente ed era grato di aver potuto scoprire qualcosa di Shiro che non conosceva ancora.  
Si domandò se anche quando si trovavano alla Garrison l’altro riuscisse comunque a rispettare tutte quelle tradizioni.  
\- Tu stai sorridendo da ormai più di due ore…-  
\- Perché sono in tua compagnia.  
A quella frase così schietta, Keith distolse lo sguardo dall’altro, imbarazzato.  
Non si sarebbe mai abituato a simili risposte da parte di Shiro.  
Allungò una mano e strinse quella di lui, sperando che il gesto gli facesse capire che provava le stesse identiche cose.  
\- Vieni, lì c’è uno spiraglio che ci porterà in cima in un batter d’occhio.  
Keith sorrise di nuovo e si lasciò guidare, tenendo ancora la mano stretta nella sua.  
I suoi passi erano incerti a causa dei _geta_ che ancora non era abituato a portare e più di una volta rischiò di inciampare nel lembo del suo _kimono_ , un po’ troppo lungo.  
Con tutte quelle persone intorno camminavano pianissimo, nonostante ciò, la salita fino all’altare maggiore fu abbastanza rapida e a tratti divertente.  
Soprattutto quando Shiro si doveva scusare per ogni minimo impatto con un estraneo, biascicando scuse che ormai capiva anche troppo bene.  
\- Non capisco come tu faccia a camminare, questi cosi non rispondono per niente ai miei comandi- disse, riferito ai _geta_.  
Una risata si levò da Shiro, divertito da quella particolare scelta di parole, come se l'altro stesse pilotando un veivolo. Il più grande gli lasciò la mano e affrettò il passo, arrivando nella distesa dell’altare maggiore, osservandolo salire gli ultimi gradini.  
\- Non stai pilotando un aereo Kogane, sono sicuro che puoi gestire la situazione senza problemi.- disse sarcastico, utilizzando un tono militaresco che di solito risparmiava per quando si trovavano davanti ad altri ufficiali.  
\- Infatti, sto facendo qualcosa di molto più difficile, capitano- rispose di rimando Keith, cercando di affrettare il passo senza però cadere a faccia avanti.  
Sebbene si capisse che avesse difficoltà, Keith sembrava un’altra persona vestito con gli abiti tradizionali giapponesi.  
La sua pelle chiara risaltava a causa della luce lunare e il nero dei capelli lo faceva assomigliare a una bambola di porcellana.  
A ogni passo, inoltre, Shiro non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che c’era una strana eleganza – il termine adatto era prudenza – nei suoi movimenti, forse dovuti al desiderio di non cadere a faccia avanti inciampando nell’orlo della veste.  
Tutto quell’insieme di fattori lo faceva risaltare ai suoi occhi ancora più del solito.  
\- Il _kimono_ ti dona particolarmente…- sussurrò con dolcezza, avvicinandosi a lui e scansandogli una ciocca dei capelli corvini dagli occhi.  
\- Ah sì?- chiese Keith, sfiorando appena la punta dei loro nasi, in un gesto intimo che raramente avrebbe fatto davanti a tutte quelle persone in Accademia.  
Qualcuno urtò Shiro, riportandolo alla realtà, facendogli capire che fermarsi all’ingresso dell’altare maggiore, trafficato da più un centinaio persone, non era l’idea più brillante che avesse mai avuto.  
\- Forza, manca poco ormai- disse, dopo un piccolo colpetto di tosse, ricominciando a guidarlo verso la struttura a poca distanza, rincuorato dal fatto che Keith avesse mantenuto il sorriso sul volto e continuasse a seguirlo in quell’impresa improvvisata.  
Il più giovane, leggermente deluso a causa delle interruzioni, continuò a camminare velocizzando il passo, evitando più di una volta di fare la prima caduta dell’anno, maledicendo quei terribili sandali.  
Arrivati all’altare, rimase a bocca aperta, investito da tutta la sua forza. Non gli era mai capitato di visitare un tempio buddista prima di quel momento e la grandezza della struttura, forse a causa della città popolosa in cui si trovavano, lo lasciò spiazzato, così come le decorazioni pendenti e i colori sgargianti.  
\- È enorme…-  
\- Calcola che nella capitale ce ne sono di più grandi.  
\- Più grandi di questo?- il tono di Keith era sorpreso, faceva fatica a immaginare un posto del genere ancora più grande.  
\- Ti ci porterò un giorno se vorrai- sussurrò Shiro, socchiudendo gli occhi e portando le mani a unirsi per iniziare la prima preghiera dell’anno.  
Keith, non condivideva le sue stesse credenze ma chiuse anche lui gli occhi, portando le mani nella stessa posizione, desiderando che la persona al suo fianco potesse realizzare tutti i suoi sogni e continuare a farlo sorridere come aveva fatto fino ad ora, estendendo poi la preghiera a tutti i suoi amici e compagni alla Garrison che meritavano più di tutti la felicità dopo gli ultimi accadimenti.  
Riaprendo gli occhi notò che Shiro lo stava guardando incuriosito e sembrava chiedergli con lo sguardo cosa avesse appena fatto.  
\- Ne ho approfittato anche io, chissà, magari si avvera- spiegò, alzando le spalle.  
Il volto di Shiro si illuminò nel sentire quelle parole: - Allora vieni con me, dobbiamo fare _l’Omikuji_.-  
\- Il cosa?-  
Il più esperto lo trascinò senza dargli tante spiegazioni davanti un grande contenitore che iniziò a scuotere, per far poi uscire un piccolo legnetto numerato.  
Prendendo il legnetto, Shiro si accorse che Keith lo stava guardando dubbioso, quindi con un gesto lo invitò a ripetere la stessa procedura.  
Lui, senza chiedere spiegazioni, meccanicamente lo fece, non riuscendo ancora a capire cosa gli stesse facendo fare l’altro, siccome non aveva mai sentito parlare di legnetti magici o quello che significavano quei numeri.  
\- Perfetto, prendilo e cerchiamo i numeri- disse Shiro una volta completata la procedura, spostandosi verso i cassetti numerati davanti a cui sostavano già alcune persone, in cerca del loro numero.  
Confuso, Keith lasciò che l’altro trovasse il primo dei due e prendesse il foglio arrotolato all’interno dello scomparto. Sembrava così entusiasta che si sarebbe di certo pentito di quanto stava per chiedergli, ma necessitava di capire cosa stesse combinando.  
\- Shiro… se non mi spieghi quello che stiamo facendo, per me è un po’ difficile seguirti- il giapponese arrossì appena, non avendo pensato che Keith non avesse la minima idea della procedura dell’ _omikuji_ e dando forse troppe cose per scontate.  
\- Hai ragione, guarda…- disse, per poi mostrargli il foglio arrotolato che aveva preso dal cassettino:- … devi vedere sul foglietto la tua fortuna per l’anno appena iniziato.-  
Srotolò l’oggetto e poi lesse la predizione, sorridendo subito dopo: - Il mio ad esempio è _han-kichi_ , una mezza benedizione.-  
\- È una cosa buona?- chiese Keith curioso, non capendo ancora cosa stesse dicendogli l’altro.  
\- Beh, sì. Non è la migliore, ma direi che è buona, appena troviamo il tuo leggerò meglio il mio biglietto e se sarai ancora curioso ti spiegherò cosa riserverà il mio futuro per quest’anno- si mise quindi alla ricerca del numero dell’altro, indicandoglielo poco dopo.  
Keith ancora titubante prese e poi srotolò il foglio, scoprendo di non avere idea di come leggerlo, aspettando che Shiro realizzasse il problema e lo leggesse per lui.  
\- Oh! _Shō-kichi_ , una piccola benedizione- l'altro sorrise di nuovo.  
\- Sembra una cosa positiva.  
\- Lo è.  
Keith alzò le spalle. Non credeva nelle predizioni o nella fortuna. Se voleva ottenere qualcosa faceva solo tutto quanto in suo potere per averla. La tipica persona convinta che l’impegno e la buona volontà potessero garantire qualsiasi risultato. E lui di queste qualità ne era pieno, anche se non eccedeva in pazienza, cosa a cui, anche grazie a Shiro, stava cercando di rimediare.  
\- Bene, dopo questo _okimoji_ , c’è un’altra usanza che vorresti facessimo?- domandò il ragazzo, che nonostante l’ora tarda era più che felice di trovarsi insieme alla persona che più amava al mondo.  
\- _Omikuji_ \- lo corresse Shiro, per poi guardarsi intorno. C’era una cosa che in realtà gli sarebbe piaciuto fare: - Dobbiamo fare la prima foto dell’anno.  
Keith non era un tipo da fotografie ma data la situazione, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere un ricordo della serata e di quel tempio così maestoso.  
Shiro chiese con cortesia a uno dei passanti di scattare loro una foto e poi spiegò a Keith come doveva posizionarsi per ringraziare in modo appropriato della buona sorte ricevuta nei bigliettini, immortalando il momento.  
\- Se non ci mettiamo esattamente così rischiamo di far arrabbiare la divinità, quindi mi raccomando Keith, sorridi e tieni la posizione.- disse Shiro, un tono un po’ troppo militaresco per l’occasione in cui si trovavano, sperando che l’altro non si accorgesse della menzogna.  
\- Dici che così va bene?- chiese, mettendosi vicino a lui con la mano sinistra a formare la metà di un cuore. Il più grande annuì e imitò la stessa posizione, chiudendo quel piccolo cuore con la propria mano, per poi sorridere alla fotocamera, felicissimo.  
Per certe cose Keith era così ingenuo che raggirarlo era anche troppo semplice.  
\- In realtà non esiste alcuna posa per ringraziare la buona sorte, mi dispiace- rivelò il ragazzo mentre sbirciava la foto sul proprio cellulare, grato che il fotografo avesse fatto più di uno scatto, perché come al solito lui aveva gli occhi chiusi nel primo.  
Keith sgranò gli occhi a quella rivelazione, per poi arrossire imbarazzato per essere cascato come un pollo in quel diabolico trucco.  
\- Sai… io… beh, in realtà l’avevo capito- mentì senza nemmeno impegnarsi troppo, facendo scoppiare l’altro a ridere, per poi unirsi a lui in quella risata.  
Non ci aveva creduto nemmeno lui quando l’aveva detta, era ovvio che Shiro non fosse cascato nella sua bugia.  
\- Mando un messaggio ai miei di non aspettarci e poi sarà la volta di una nuova usanza del primo dell’anno.  
Keith annuì e si poggiò per un attimo alle colonne del tempio, iniziando a provare i primi sintomi di stanchezza. Shiro lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, il messaggio era stato scritto, ma c’era un’ultima cosa che voleva fare prima di tornare a esplorare le tradizioni del suo paese, così, passò i successivi minuti nel trovare il giusto filtro e i giusti hashtag per postare la loro fotografia, ovviamente taggando il profilo di Keith, che aveva un’unica foto risalente all’anteguerra e che era solo pieno dei tag di Shiro e a volte degli altri colleghi della Garrison.  
\- Andiamo?- chiese una volta finito, allungando di nuovo una mano verso il più giovane.  
Keith decise di farsi guidare senza fare alcuna domanda, fidandosi e stringendo la mano al compagno di tante avventure.  
Camminarono per circa un’oretta, rallentati da Keith e il suo muoversi lento negli abiti non propriamente suoi e uscirono dalla zona del tempio spostandosi su una collina poco distante. Mentre camminavano sulla stradina sterrata, superando le altre coppie che salivano il sentiero, ammirarono le stelle nel cielo e la vegetazione che si diradava sempre di più, fino ad arrivare alla loro meta, un grande spazio aperto che si affacciava su tutta la città.  
C’era già qualcuno ad aspettare, ma Shiro conosceva il punto perfetto per osservare al meglio l’orizzonte senza avere il rischio di essere disturbati, quindi portò Keith nella piccola radura dietro i bambù, che come immaginava era completamente libera.  
\- _Hatsuhinode_ …- mormorò Shiro, mentre si appoggiava alla ringhiera di fortuna che dava verso la città e il cielo stellato:- La prima alba dell’anno. Ti ho portato qui perché vorrei vederla con te.  
\- Penso che come orario ci siamo quasi- disse il più giovane, avvicinandosi a lui, stringendogli dolcemente la mano sinistra con la propria.  
Shiro sbirciò sul display del cellulare, mancava ormai pochissimo al primo cenno di alba.  
\- Grazie per essere venuto con me- bisbigliò Shiro, arrossendo e distogliendo lo sguardo dal cielo e posandolo sul ragazzo.  
Anche Keith arrossì appena e si voltò verso di lui:- Grazie per avermi chiesto di venire.-  
Shiro gli portò dolcemente le mani a cingere i fianchi, mentre Keith portava le proprie dietro la sua schiena e sul suo braccio sinistro, continuando a guardare l’altro negli occhi.  
\- Penso che adesso, sia il momento giusto per baciarci… non credi?-  
\- Sarebbe anche ora…- sussurrò Keith, sorridendo e chiudendo la distanza tra le loro labbra, nel loro primo bacio dell’anno, scambiato mentre i primi riflessi rosati del nuovo anno squarciavano le tenebre del precedente.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo spieghino di alcune parole non traducibili nel testo:
> 
> Il titolo "Shōgatsu" dovrebbe proprio significare "capodanno", circa. Comunque, si intende il primo dell'anno. Lo so, la mia fantasia poteva impegnarsi di più, ma sono terribile coi titoli.
> 
> I datemaki sono un piatto tipico di Capodanno, a base di uova e di crostacei ed è molto simile al tamagoyaki, ma è più saporito e un po' più speciale.  
> I mochi sono dolcetti tradizionali costituito da riso pestato fino ad ottenere una pasta bianca, morbida ed appiccicosa che viene poi foggiata in una tipica forma tondeggiante.  
> L'otoso è alcolico e viene bevuto per scacciare via ogni negatività dalla propria casa e per assicurare lunga vita a tutti i presenti.


End file.
